Colegio para señoritas
by Libertad.BW
Summary: Éste es un colegio donde las verdaderas lecciones se aprenden fuera del aula. ¿Cierto, Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

_Esta idea retorcida, porque lo es, me surgió después de leer un libro y ver una película. Tenía muchas ganas de escribirla desde hacía tiempo, pero no sabía ni cómo. Pero después de esa ayuda externa todas las piezas del rompecabezas se acomodaron. Espero les guste, yo disfruté mucho al escribirla. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero no será muy larga… ya estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo, así que en una semana, aproximadamente, lo subiré. _

Sakura Kinomoto es una asidua estudiante del colegio para señoritas Bodou, una atleta excepcional y una exuberante soñadora. Mientras sus compañeras carecen de lo que le podríamos nominar ingenuidad; ella podría heredarlo a sus tres siguientes generaciones. Además de ser una irremediable despistada, de no gozar de demasiado sentido común, y de que las matemáticas sean la única motita de imperfección dentro de su currículo escolar; ella jamás ha besado a un chico. Podría ser porque al ser un colegio para jovencitas nunca ha salido con ninguno, y así poder vivir tal experiencia. Sin embargo, la mayoría de sus compañeras sí han hecho eso y más. Podría decirse que son pocas, exactamente contadas con una sola mano, las que jamás han tenido contacto alguno con un hombre, sin contar familiares y profesores.

Tiene un padre que viaja demasiado, por lo cual siempre está ausente-a la joven siempre se le crispan los ojos cuando habla de él: lo extraña-y debido a eso y a ciertas opiniones de su querido hermano, porque lo tiene, llegó a ese lugar. El querido entrometido, como a veces le gusta llamarlo, vive en las afueras de la ciudad y la visita cada miércoles sin falta; los fines de semana ella va a casa-a veces le resulta extraño llamarla así, ya son casi cinco años los que la separaban del día que pisó por primera vez el instituto-y se le pasan las horas volando; le gustaría que su hermano la dejara quedarse con él, pero siempre que lo intenta convencer él dice: _papá está lejos para que tú estés en ese instituto_; eso siempre la hace desistir, por al menos un par de meses, y llegar a la primera hora de clases con los ojos medio enrojecidos y con una culpa que a veces le dura más que unas horas.

Su entrada al instituto fue una trampa manipulada por su hermano, antes mencionado, Touya y su tía segunda Sonomi. Habían convencido a su padre para que al salir de la escuela primaria la llevaran a ese sofisticado, elegante y exclusivo colegio para señoritas. A pesar de sus lágrimas, de sus ruegos y sus lamentos su padre no dio su brazo a torcer. Quería lo mejor para su hija, sabía que su trabajo le absorbía mucho tiempo, y por eso no podía cuidar de ella como deseaba. Por esa razón aunque se le desgarrara el corazón al ver a su hija aferrarse a su regazo y pedirle que la dejara en casa, tuvo que dejarla partir. Adquiría fuerzas al pensar que ahí tendría la figura materna que tanto necesitaba: su esposa había muerto hacía mucho tiempo y él sabía que hay cosas que sólo una madre puede hacer. Además no estaría sola en esa travesía: su prima y amiga estaría con ella. Y así fue como el primer día de septiembre, cuando las primeras hojas de los árboles se comenzaban a desprender, entraron al magnánimo edificio, tomadas de la mano, para no volver a regresar a _casa_ en mucho tiempo.

-Sakurita-llamó alguien que le era muy familiar desde el otro lado de las gradas-te ves divina.

-Gracias Tomoyo-los comentarios de su amiga siempre le daban un poco de vergüenza-veo que ya saliste del coro.

-Así es. La profesora Suzume se sentía un poco enferma, por eso nos dejó salir un poco antes. ¿Qué tal va tu clase de ballet?-sonrió al ver a su prima con esas mallas grises y su leotardo rosa. Se veía tan femenina y elegante: tenía esa sensualidad oculta que cautivaba a muchos, aunque ella jamás se diera cuenta.

-Pues… no muy bien. La profesora todavía está haciendo el examen de selección para la obra de navidad-se acomodó mejor el abrigo, para cubrirse de la ventisca que parecía avecinarse- yo fui una de las primeras, y me han fallado un par de posiciones. En fin… no creo tener un buen papel este año-suspiró disimuladamente.

-Siempre dices eso Sakurita, pero al final consigues el papel principal-la tomó del brazo y juntas caminaron hacia los dormitorios-y ésta no puede ser la excepción. Recuerda que me prometiste que usarías el millot que hice.

-No lo hice-metió una de sus manos al bolsillo-Yo nunca acepté nada.

-El que calla, otorga. Sakurita-sonrió sagazmente.

-No tienes remedio-sacudió la cabeza negativamente y después no pudo evitar reír al saber que al final acabaría aceptando llevar el supuesto leotardo.

-Tengo un poco de hambre ¿vamos al comedor?-propuso la morena, cuando ya habían llegado a la puerta que daba al edificio de los dormitorios.

-Iré a cambiarme, ve tú. Te alcanzo en unos minutos-giró el cerrojo y empujo la puerta.

-Está bien, no tardes-se detuvo en el umbral para despedirse con un gesto de mano, y después se encaminó al comedor.

Llegó a su dormitorio dejó el abrigo en la cama para después quitarse el leotardo y las mallas. Cada alumna del instituto gozaba de una habitación exclusiva. Sin embargo, a Sakura le daba miedo dormir sola, por eso muy de vez en cuando iba al cuarto de su prima y se quedaba con ella; eso sí, antes de dar las seis de la mañana, se cambiaba a su habitación para no ser descubierta. Se puso la falda del uniforme y unas mallas blancas, el frío cada día se volvía más intenso, y en seguida siguió con el sostén y la blusa. Su habitación tenía una cama individual a lado de la ventana, al igual que _su viejo _dormitorio, un bonito escritorio con su respectiva silla color ocre en el lado opuesto y un guardarropa de puertas enormes perpendicular a la puerta. Toda la habitación estaba decorada al estilo bizantino, al igual que el colegio entero. Calzó sus botas azules y después de dar un último vistazo a su habitación salió de ahí. Llegó al comedor con las manos en los bolsillos y un rechinar de dientes: el viento cada minuto era más vigoroso. Vislumbró a Tomoyo sentada en una de las mesas del fondo con algunas de sus compañeras de curso. Tomó una bandeja y caminó hacia la caja. Cogió una ensalada y una botella de agua.

-Sakurita-palmeó la silla que estaba a su lado-siéntate.

-Hola chicas-Rika Sasaki y Naoko Yanagisawa; las dos eran compañeras de Sakura y Tomoyo desde que éstas habían llegado al instituto. Al parecer, ellas llevaban toda su vida ahí, y por eso estaban tan desesperadas por salir. Eran hijas de dos de las familias más adineradas de todo Japón, el padre de Rika era un aviador renombrado, su madre una bailarina de gran índole y los padres de Naoko tenían varias editoriales por todo el país y continente, por lo tanto estos no tenían tiempo para ellas y por ello las habían enviado al colegio más prestigiado del país para que las educaran como toda buena sociedad exigía.

-Hola Sakura-saludaron al unísono.

-¿Ya te enteraste, Sakura?-Naoko se inclinó hacía ésta y le susurró-el profesor Terada dejó el instituto-un ruido inesperado las hizo separarse. Rika había tirado su bandeja.

-¿Estás bien, Rika? Estás muy pálida-Sakura se acercó a ella y tocó su frente.

-Sí… no, digo sí. Lo siento, no me siento bien- miró a las demás mesas con suspicacia para después acercarse a Naoko-¿dónde escuchaste lo de Yosh… lo del profesor Terada?- respirando con dificultad volvió a mirar al bullicio del comedor y esperó ansiosa una respuesta.

-Oí cuando la directora se lo decía a la profesora Mizuki esta mañana. Están buscando un reemplazo-Naoko no se dio cuenta de cómo el rostro de Rika se fundía en la más pronta desesperación. Al segundo siguiente, se puso de pie de un salto y salió del comedor casi corriendo.

Sakura sabía lo que pasaba; el porqué del repentino malestar de su amiga, la huída de ésta y su visible desesperación. Hacía meses se había dado cuenta, fue algo casual. Una noche había regresado a buscar su libro de matemáticas al aula de dicha materia, ya que al día siguiente tenía que entregar una docena de ejercicios. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta se topó con todo menos su libro: Rika y el Profesor Terada en medio de una situación bastante bochornosa, al menos para Sakura. Los tres se quedaron perplejos por varios segundos, hasta que la castaña soltó un ligero _lo siento_ y salió corriendo de ahí. Llegó a su habitación confundida y, todavía más, sorprendida. Rika a la mañana siguiente la citaría para contarle todo, el inicio de su apasionante amor, y suplicarle que le guardara el secreto. Sakura le aseguró jamás decir una palabra, por un par de meses Rika se veía algo renuente a la honestidad de la castaña, pero después se dio cuenta que sí era una persona de fiar.

-Rika, espera-la alcanzó con tres zancadas. La cogió del brazo para hacer que la mirara de frente-¿Qué paso?

-No sé-chilló soltando un centenar de lágrimas-ayer estábamos bien… todo estaba perfecto.

-Debe ser un error, los rumores casi nunca son ciertos-trató de calmarla dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Escuchaste a Naoko. Lo oyó de la directora, para qué querría buscar un reemplazo si-gimió sonoramente-no hay vacantes.

-Pudo haber sido otro profesor, no te alteres. Iremos a ver, tranquila-la pasó los brazos por el cuello y la abrazó.

-Es que algo me dice que se fue-intentó secar las mejillas y parar el llanto con los dedos, pero era inútil-ay Sakura ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Toma-le dio un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo-todavía nada, no hay nada seguro. Vayamos a averiguar. Ven- la cogió del brazo y caminaron hacía el edificio principal, mientras la pelirroja se secaba el rostro con el pañuelo.

Efectivamente sí se había ido el profesor Terada, las secretarias académicas no les quisieron decir nada, mucho menos el profesorado ni qué decir de la directora, pero verificaron su teoría cuando un profesor nuevo llegó al salón de tercer año para impartir la clase de matemáticas. Eran las ocho de la mañana y por consiguiente, la primera hora de actividades. Todas estaban en sus pupitres cuando llegó el profesor al aula, excepto una: Sakura Kinomoto. A pesar de vivir a menos de cincuenta metros del colegio siempre se le hacía tarde, aún desde niña sufría de ese problema matinal llamado: levantar temprano. Así que aún con una tostada en la boca entró, estrepitosamente, al salón. Causando que todas las miradas se le vinieran encima.

-Bien, señorita. Parece ser que ha _llegado_ con el pie equivocado a mi clase-una voz a sus espaldas, rigurosa y varonil, le habló. Ella se giró, lentamente, para ver a su nuevo profesor recargado en la puerta con el ceño fruncido y una molestia contenida, especialmente, en los ojos.

-Lo siento-sacó su tostada de la boca y tragó pesado.

-Pensé que en este colegio enseñaban buenos modales-la castaña reprimió el deseo de aventar el mullido pan por la ventana-pero veo que usted es una de esas horrorosas excepciones con las cuales incluso las mejores escuelas cuentan.

-Yo- intentó decir, pero el profesor la había evadido para ir a su escritorio. Miró, rápidamente, a sus compañeras. Todas parecían estar expectantes y nerviosas, excepto Rika la cual parecía como si dicho profesor hubiera hecho realidad su peor pesadilla: y tal vez así era. Un sonoro carraspeó la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

-Bien, señorita. Veo que está muy cómoda en medio del salón exhibiendo su educación-eso hirió a la castaña, haciéndola oprimir un chillido-pero lamento informarle que esto es un aula, no un desfile. Así que tire sus alimentos y hágame un grandísimo favor: salga de mi clase.

-Pero-y de pronto sintió como era empujada hacía la puerta. Unas manos fuertes y posiblemente grandes presionaban su espalda para que caminara aún en contra de su voluntad fuera del salón.

-Y si mañana no está sentada en su lugar antes de que yo llegue, ya ni se moleste en entrar-dicho esto le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Jamás había sido castigada, reprendida ni mucho menos expulsada de una clase por algún profesor. Incluso el profesor Terada la estimaba, a pesar de salir mal en sus exámenes y siempre tener que quedarse con ella unos minutos, a veces horas, después de clases para explicarle un mismo tema. La verdad es que siempre había contado con el agrado de los docentes… _hasta ahora_, se corrigió mentalmente; dudaba con todo su ser que este profesor fuera tan benevolente como el anterior, es más no esperaba ni un aprobado ese bimestre aún cuando viviera para estudiar dicha materia. Suspiró y caminó por el pastillo hasta llegar a una de las banquitas de madera que lo adornaban:_ será un año complicado_ pensó mientras se sentaba a esperar su próxima clase.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón; sin embargo, y a quien le apetezca leer aquí está la continuación. Es corto, lo sé, pero es lo que mejor me ha salido. Se podría decir que apenas empieza lo bueno… no aseguro mucho, sólo una historia con personajes diferentes y mucha intención de continuar con esta racha de seudo creatividad. _

Sakura conocía cada recoveco del colegio, no por nada había pasado casi una década encerrada en dicho lugar. Por tal razón, podía esconderse y encontrar a cualquiera sin mucha dificultad. Y ese día en verdad que necesitaba todo el conocimiento de la estructura del plantel, a Rika le había dado por perderse o esconderse, según se vea el asunto. Desde la misteriosa partida del profesor Terada y la llegada repentina del "nuevo encanto" (como muchas osaban llamarle) Rika estaba irreconocible; se las gastaba de rebelde y no entraba a la clase de matemáticas, literatura, ciencias… no entraba a clases, punto. Y si eso no fuese suficiente para que los maestros repartieran reportes cual margaritas en época de primavera, la pelirroja tomó el estatuto de comportamiento del Colegio de señoritas Bodou e hizo todo lo que se marcaba con un No.

_No salir de las habitaciones pasado el toque de queda, No tener contacto alguno con el género masculino a menos que sea familiar cercano, __No deambular por el colegio a deshora, No usar el uniforma de manera impropia, No salir de las instalaciones…_

Y hasta ahí llegaban los No, porque Rika había cumplido con el último: se había escapado. Sakura aún refugiaba una esperanza en su interior, quería creer que la pelirroja estaba escondida en algún rincón del Colegio (de ésos que únicamente cierto sector del alumnado conoce) llorando por su amado profesor y la injusticia. La castaña se aferraba a ello con ahínco, con dolor. No podía escaparse, eso los separaría más.

Esto se había vuelto como una meta personal, conseguiría que no expulsaran a Rika, descifraría el enigma de la partida de Terada y haría que terminaran juntos. Porque para Sakura eso parecía una historia de amor y ella se había adjudicado el título de celestina.

Así que ahí estaba ella, una madrugada de domingo buscando como si su vida dependiese de ello a una pelirroja muy escurridiza y cabezota.

— ¿Dónde estás, Rika? —murmuró para sí misma.

Era muy tarde y si algún profesor o prefecto la encontraba deambulando por los pasillos, ya no se tendría que preocupar por la expulsión de Rika sino por la suya. Decidió que estaba tentando mucho a su suerte y que sería mejor irse a dormir; estaba claro que su amiga se había fugado y que toda esperanza de encontrarla antes del amanecer era casi utópica.

Subió las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios, para después encaminarse al pasillo donde se encontraba el suyo. Caminó descalza para evitar hacer ruido y ser descubierta, asimismo, con todo el sigilo posible entró a su habitación.

*´´*´´**´´*´´*

Sakura a duras penas había pegado el ojo en todo la noche (o lo que quedaba de ésta cuando fue a dormir), tuvo pesadillas sobre Rika y su expulsión, sobre Rika y su separación con el profesor Terada, sobre el nuevo profesor de matemáticas y su nota del último examen: un bonito y redondito cero que en el sueño se volvía gigantesco y ella tenía que cargar con él por toda la eternidad. Sudorosa y contrariada decidió no dormir por lo que restaba de la madrugada, por mucho que viese puntitos en señal del cansancio que la agobiaba.

Después de desayunar y de que Tomoyo le cubriese con maquillaje las enormes ojeras, que surcaban su rostro, corrió hasta la clase de matemáticas con la finalidad de llegar temprano y que el profesor no le tomara ojeriza como en su primer día.

—Buenos días, clase —saludó el profesor con el cinismo hecho sonrisa.

Todas mecánicamente respondieron _"Buenos días, profesor Li"_. Bueno, todas excepto una: Rika Sasaki, que se encontraba sentaba en su lugar habitual con una mueca de disgusto enmarcando su rostro. Sakura y todas las chicas del Salón 101 se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja. Pero la castaña más que notarla y abrir la boca en señal de asombro como el resto de sus compañeras daba pequeños saltitos en señal de felicidad contenida.

Sin embargo, aunque para las alumnas era una grata sorpresa, para un miembro de la clase no lo era tanto. El profesor Li también se dio cuenta de la presencia de su alumna menos recurrente y eso no le gustó. A él le gustaba la puntualidad, la responsabilidad, el orden y por supuesto la asistencia, y aunque hasta ahora su peor alumna era Kinomoto por no cumplir con todos sus requisitos, Sasaki se estaba ganando a pulso ese título porque ella simplemente no cumplía con nada.

—Veo que contamos con la presencia de la distinguida y afamada señorita Sasaki ¿a qué debemos el honor de su asistencia? No me diga, ha hecho uso de eso que todos los simples mortales llamamos sentido común y se ha dado cuenta que no puede repetir el curso. Pues con todo el dolor de mi corazón, le tengo que decir que se puede dar por reprobada, así que ahórrese la necesidad de levantarse temprano y ahórreme el esfuerzo (inútil he de decir) de enseñarle algo.

¡Y Troya ardió en ese preciso instante! Junto con la paciencia, la tolerancia y el mutismo de Rika Sasaki. Ésta se levantó de su asiento y con toda la fuerza de sus cuerdas vocales chilló "pues su _putamadre_".

Desde la dirección, la cual se encontraba al otro lado del edificio, se pudo escuchar claramente un _OH_ como respuesta colectiva ante las palabras de la chica más refinada (hasta ahora) del plantel. Nadie podía creer que esa palabra irreverente estuviese en el vocabulario de la chica que se negaba siquiera a susurrar _joder_.

Syaoran Li no se inmutó ni un pelo. Esos desplantes se los sabía al derecho y al revés, no por nada había convivido con seis mujeres (todas caprichosas y testarudas) por veintiún años. Esa rabieta no era nada comparada a la que sus hermanas y prima hacían cada vez que no conseguían lo que querían.

—Cuando haya terminado con el episodio, le pido que abandone mi clase. No fui contratado para lidiar con niñas de guardería.

Antes de que siquiera Rika tomara aire para continuar con el repertorio de groserías que al parecer había adquirido no sabemos donde, Sakura se levantó de su lugar y le murmuró "Por todos los santos, Rika. Cállate".

—Usted también Kinomoto puede retirarse, que nadie la nombró defensora de las causas perdidas.

Esta vez Sakura no pronunció palabra alguna, tomó a Rika del suéter y la jaló fuera del aula.

— ¿Estás loca, Rika? ¿Has perdido el juicio? Después de esto te expulsarán. ¿Me estás escuchando? Rika…

—Sakura ¿no te has dado cuenta? Eso he querido todo este tiempo, que me expulsen. Ya nada me ata aquí, nadie. Quiero salir y buscar a Yoshiyuki.

— ¿Buscar? ¿Buscar? ¿Cómo lo buscarás? Es como tratar de encontrar una aguja en un pajar. No sería mejor esperarlo, él regresará por ti, Rika.

—No, no, no. Sakura ¿no lo ves? Ya no puedo seguir así. Tengo que hacer algo, si me quedo en estas cuatro paredes enloqueceré.

—No te has puesto a pensar que si tus padres se enteran que te han expulsado del colegio lo menos que te dirán será "sí, ve. Busca a tu amado, aquí nosotros pagamos los gastos".

—No esperaré a que mis padres vengan por mí. Me iré esta misma noche…

Sakura soltó una carcajada, seguida de otra y muchísimas más. Rika no se podía creer que su amiga estuviera compartiendo risas en el pasillo mientras ella pasaba por la situación más difícil de toda su vida.

—Tienes que estar tomándome el pelo. ¿Y cuándo salgas del colegio a dónde irás?—preguntó una incrédula Sakura.

—A Otawa, su familia es de ahí

—Rika, mi queridísima Rika, dime por lo que más quieras que me estás bromeando, que te gusta jugar con mi ingenuidad y que sólo es un paso para superar mi arraigada niñez.

—No. Lo tengo todo planeado, he utilizado la tarjeta de crédito de mi padre para comprar un boleto a Otawa y reservar mi estadía en un hotel por una semana. Sé que lo encontraré, confía en mí Sakura. Eres la única que puede ayudarme.

— ¿Ayudarte?

—Necesito salir del colegio y tú puedes ayudarme. Me descubrirían si yo hiciese esto sola, pero contigo sé que podré hacerlo sin que noten mi ausencia hasta que sea muy tarde, cuando yo ya esté a millas de aquí.

Sakura bufó exasperada, esto se salía de lo creíble, parecía la historia de Romeo y Julieta, y ella ahora la hacía de delincuente. Si las atrapaban, no necesitarían saltarse la reja para salir del Colegio, ésta se abriría de par en para después darles una patada en el culo y un "no regresen más".

— ¿Por qué no esperas a que tus padres manden a alguien por ti y te escapas?

—Sakura, mis padres mandarán a la infantería de toda Asia si fuese posible, no podré escaparme. Tiene que ser hoy en la noche, antes que sea tarde. Por favor, no te pediría este favor si no supiera que podemos lograrlo. Sé que te he metido en aprietos estos últimos días y lo lamento aunque también te lo agradezco, porque puedo ver que eres la amiga más sincera y auténtica que tengo. Por favor.

Las lágrimas hacían que el sentido común de Sakura se quedara nublado.

—Está bien, está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás y que tendrás mucho cuidado… y que me escribirás cuando lo hayas encontrado y le pondrás mi nombre a su primera hija.

Rika abrazó a la castaña eufóricamente y no la soltó hasta que la posición en la que se encontraban resultó un tanto incómoda. Deambularon por las áreas verdes hasta que la campana del almuerzo sonó. Se reunieron con Tomoyo y Naoko para comentar el incidente y para confesar lo que se traían entre manos. El único comentario fue por parte de Naoko que sólo refunfuñó "esto es demasiado shakesperiano para mi gusto".

(Para sorpresa de las alumnas ningún llamado por parte de la Dirección salió esa tarde, al parecer el profesor Li ni siquiera se había molestado en tomar el incidente como relevante. Rika sólo dio por sentado que el profesor era demasiado torpe para saber cómo tomar cartas en el asunto)

*´´**´´**´´**´´*

Después de mucho planearlo, decidieron hacerlo a la una con diez, justo cuando el prefecto del segundo turno se tomara su taza de café en las cocinas y dejase el edificio sin vigilancia por únicamente 10 minutos. Por lo tanto, tenían que ser rápidas y precisas, un error les costaría caro. Tomoyo se quedó en la habitación de Rika para aparentar que dormía (desde hacía una semana que las prefectas pasaban para verificar que estuviese donde debería). Naoko vigilaba al prefecto para monitorear su ubicación y así no ser sorprendidas por los inconvenientes que se pudiesen presentar. Sakura y Rika corrían hasta la puerta trasera del Colegio, donde la castaña intentaba hacer pasar a Rika por la reja de metro con cincuenta.

—Tienes que subir, impúlsate. Nos quedan menos de cinco minutos para que el vigilante dé su ronda. Por el amor de Dios, brinca —desde arriba de la barandilla Sakura temblaba a causa de los nervios y el frío que se le colaba por debajo del piyama.

—Eso intento, pero yo no soy tan flexible como tú. Así que échame una mano que se me está desgarrando la virginidad —Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y desnivelarse, logrando que Rika cayera con un golpe seco en el frío asfalto — ¡Sakura!

—Lo siento, pero creo que así no lograrás subir ni aunque te disloques los brazos por el esfuerzo. Bien, me bajaré y te subirás a mi espalda, después alcanzarás la barandilla y te subirás a la barda.

Todo iba a pedir de boca, Rika ya estaba en la barda, del otro lado había un montículo de arena y por lo tanto, sería sencillo bajar por él y llegar a la calle.

—Bien, ahora sólo pásame la maleta —Sakura la alzó y la aventó para que la pelirroja la atrapara, pero los reflejos le fallaron y la maleta cayó al suelo con estruendo.

— ¡Rika!

—Lo siento, otra vez, pero ahora con más fuerza

—Sí, con más fuerza, como si no me estuviera dejando el pellejo en levantar esto —señaló la enorme valija que llevaba en las manos —Te vas por unos días, no a vivir para siempre a Otawa ¿no pudiste viajar ligero?

La castaña iba a seguir con las represalias; sin embargo, una mano grande y fuerte la tomó por la espalda. Ella conocía esa mano, no hacía mucho la había echado de su clase de matemáticas. ¿Por qué justamente él tenía que pillarlas?

—Señorita Kinomoto, antes de que la lleve con la señora Directora le apetecería informarme qué hace a estas horas de la madrugada con una maleta en mano y con las claras intenciones de fugarse del Colegio.

¿Fugarse? Ella no quería fugarse de ningún lado, bueno sí quería huir de la mirada inquisidora del profesor de matemáticas, pero dentro de los límites del colegio. Automáticamente y como si apenas se diese cuenta de que algo faltaba, giró el rostro hasta, donde hacía unos minutos, Rika se encontraba y lo único que halló fue un espacio muy vacío.

—Esto no será bueno para su expediente —el cinismo del nuevo profesor era algo que no tomaban en cuenta las que lo llamaban "encanto", _ese hombre es todo, menos encantador_, pensó Sakura mientras era obligada a cargar la valija de Rika y caminar hasta lo que sería su sentencia de muerte.

*´´**´´**´´**´´*

**Si se apiadan de esta alma en desgracia dejen un bonito review. Sólo dale clic al gooooooo. **


End file.
